Nest of Vipers
'Nest of Vipers '''is the thirteenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After completing ''My Friend Timmy'', Sir Radzig will order Henry to scout out the bandit camp at Pribyslavitz If you integrated yourself with the bandits, or can get hold of a full Cuman outfit, you will be able to walk around the camp unmolested, otherwise you will be required to sneak. In order to sabotage the camp, you will need a torch and up to four doses of poison, or Bane potion. Synopsis Sir Radzig asked me to scout out the location of the camp where the bandits who attacked Neuhof are holed up. I've got to find out as much as I can about the camp and, if possible, sabotage things a little. Objectives *Go and scout out the bandit's camp *The woodcutter's camp by the northern road from Talmberg. **Go to the fork with the ruined cabin. ***Take a left and continue on the path to the next fork ****Take a left and carry on to the junction *****Carry on straight at the crossroads all the way to the camp. *Find the bandit's camp **(Optional) Sabotage the bandits before the battle begins ***(Optional) Sabotage: you can poison their food ***(Optional) Sabotage: you can set fire to the arrows. **Look around the camp and see what could be useful information for the attack ***Go back to Sir Radzig. ****Ask Sir Divish of Talmberg for reinforcements. *****When you're ready for battle, speak to Sir Divish. Walkthrough North of Talmberg and Rovna is the abandoned village of Pribyslavitz - now occupied by the Cuman army and Runt's gang of bandits. Either go to Rovna and follow the stream north-east, or start in Talmberg. Head north until you reach the woodcutter's camp. Keep left at each fork until you reach the crossroads, and continue west until you reach the bandit camp. It is possible to simply sneak around and scout the camp, looking for entry points or other areas of interest. However, to make the upcoming attack easier, you should work to sabotage the bandits by poisoning the food pots, and to set the arrow caches on fire. This will reduce the number of enemies, and archers, that you will soon face.If you integrated yourself with the bandits in the last quest, you can walk right in (avoid Morcock as this will make the whole camp hostile). If you can put together a Cuman outfit (either by looting one of the patrolling guards, or using gear you've kept from previous encounters), people wont pay as much attention to you, provided you don't act suspiciously. However, don't get too close to any other Cumans, as you can only convince them you are trustworthy three times before they turn on you, and getting caught sabotaging the camp or attacking anyone will set the camp against you. But, this only appears to work if you eliminated Morcock. Otherwise, stealth is your friend - wait until dusk and then go about your business. Alternatively, you can try and wipe out the whole camp on your own (an excellent way to gather some loot), but this will have no impact on reducing the enemy numbers in the later battle - try attacking when they are on patrol, rather than starting a dogpile in the middle of camp. The massive quantity of loot means that it's nearly impossible to carry it all, much less sell it, so consider making periodic raids with a chance to distribute your loot to merchants throughout the region. The bandits and the Cumans are in two separate camps - the bandits to the West and the Cumans to the North. As you enter the bandit camp, you will see a man being dragged up to the nearby Church, where Runt emerges. The man has been accused of starting a fight that resulted in the death of two Hungarians. Runt is furious, reminding everyone that they are supposed to be a united army. Although the Cumans are willing to let the man go as a sign of cooperation, when he accuses Runt of taking orders from heathen dogs, the bandit instead runs him through with a sword. There are two arrow caches and two pots in each camp - but don't let anyone see you meddling. You can poison the pots silently during the night, but setting fire to arrows using your torch will alert nearby enemies immediately. Once you have scouted the area sufficiently, and done what you want to sabotage the enemy, go back to Sir Radzig. You'll need to give him a full report - the location, the combination of bandits and Cumans, the arms and armour, the ladders you saw, and how many enemies you'll face. Radzig will then ask whether Henry managed to sabotage the camp, relay what you have done. Then, he will reward you with 250 and tell you to ride to Talmberg and request reinforcements from Lord Divish. Divish will ask if you are ready, or if you need time to prepare. Once you have all your armour, weapons and potions ready, eat your fill and make sure you are well rested. Then, speak to Divish. Sir Robard will accompany you to meet Radzig in Pribyslavitz. There, Radzig will grill Henry on his proposed battle plans, and they will ultimately decide to cross the bridge and try to engage the enemy in the clearing, beginning ''Baptism of Fire''. Notes *''It is unclear whether requesting fewer troops from Radzig has an effect on later parts of the game.'' Category:Main Quests